


A Very Beach City Halloween

by Plasticgalaxy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasticgalaxy/pseuds/Plasticgalaxy
Summary: Steven ropes the gems into dressing up for Halloween.This is a drabble that was written for a prompt in a writing group. The prompt was "black leather and purple lace." The picture I drew/cobbled together to go with it is clearly unfinished, but I'm a procrastinator and don't know when I'll actually finish it.





	

“It’s Hallo- _what_?” Pearl’s inquiry was ripe with disdain.

“It’s Halloween!” Steven gleefully threw his hands up in the air. “It’s a holiday where you dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating! Usually dad takes me - oh and there’s a party at the car wash tonight - but I want all you guys to come this year too! It’ll be fun!”

“What is... trick-or-treating?” Pearl asked cautiously, not really wanting to know the answer.

“It’s when you go door to door, and you say, ‘trick or treat!,’ and they give you candy!” Steven explained enthusiastically. Amethyst stopped picking her nose and abruptly sat up from her prone position on the kitchen counter.

“Did you say, candy? Like for free?” She was quite bored with the idea up until that point. Junk she could shove in her face by the fistfull? Given willingly by people in the neighborhood? Steven nodded in response and Amethyst slapped a hand on the counter with a guffaw. “Sign me the fudge up!”

“Sounds fun, I’m in.” Garnet was cool and composed, betraying no emotion on the matter, as usual. Pearl shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She felt the pressure of everyone’s expectant gaze on her.

“You guys can go without me, surely,” she started uneasily, “I have important matters to attend to in the temple and--”

“Your dancing isn’t that important,” Amethyst flopped over again.

“C’mon Pearl, pleeeeeeease,” Steven gripped at Pearl’s arm.

Garnet just looked on, the slightest hint of delight on her otherwise stoic face.

 

“Remind me again how I let you talk me into this?” Pearl stood in the middle of the costume shop, clearly out of her element. Her question was meant to be rhetoric, but Steven suddenly appeared from the costume rack he was deep within.

“Because you love us!” He responded cheerfully, and Pearl’s resulting facial expression was almost entirely - but not quite - a grimace. He dove back into the racks, picking costumes left and right to try on, beside Amethyst who was hunting equally as enthusiastically. Garnet casually perused some of the costume accessories.

“Hey Pearl!” Amethyst’s chortle arose from somewhere amidst the racks, and she appeared holding some sort of black leather catsuit. “You should totally wear _this_.” Pearl recoiled in controlled horror at the garment.

“I most certainly will not.” She managed to maintain her composure, and crossed her arms, leaning away slightly as Amethyst dangled the costume threateningly close.

“Hey kids,” welcomed a warm and familiar, but slightly rehearsed, voice.

“Hey Mr. Smiley!” Steven popped up from the rack he was immersed in, waved hello, and disappeared again.

“You folks need any help looking for costumes?” Mr. Smiley put his hands on his hips and donned his best customer service smile.

“No, thank you,” Pearl assured, “we’re quite alright.”

“Okay, well you come see me if you need assistance, alright?”

“Thanks Mr. Smiley!” Steven appeared up for one more brief second before vanishing amongst the racks of costumes again. Mr. Smiley retreated to the checkout counter, where he watched Garnet with thinly veiled consternation as she tried on different pairs of wacky glasses (none of which covered her third eye).

Amethyst and Steven bounded off to find dressing rooms with arms full of costumes; Steven’s choices were a carefully selected array and Amethyst’s were picked at random, including the catsuit she was previously brandishing at Pearl.

“So, Pearl, what did you pick?” Garnet approached, wearing her own full-coverage eye shield again.

“I would rather not participate in these silly human rituals.” Pearl explained, glancing around with contempt. “Surely _you’re_ not indulging in this nonsense?”

“I already have something picked out.” Garnet smirked at Pearl, and adjusted her eye shield. “I do see a costume in your future, though.” Pearl groaned.

“Pearl! Garnet! Check me out!” Steven came bounding up, dressed in a pair of patchwork overalls with a button up flannel shirt underneath, bits of straw poking out of the sleeves and neck.

“Check me out too!” Amethyst came up behind Steven, wearing a tricorn hat, an eyepatch, and some kind of swashbuckler’s outfit, complete with a plastic scimitar. She brandished it with a flourish.

“Wow Amethyst, you look great!” Steven complimented.

“Amethyst, really?” Pearl pressed her fingers to her temple. “Steven, don’t encourage her.”

“C’mon Pearl, why you gotta be such a stick in the mud? It’s just some fun, _arrr matey_!” Amethyst somersaulted forward and poked Pearl in the thigh with the toy sword. Pearl remained unamused.

“Pearl, how about we just pick something for you?” Steven started digging through the racks again, ignoring Pearl’s protests. “I know it can be overwhelming, and there’s so much to choose from. Ooh, how about this?” He pulled an angel costume off the rack.

“ _Yegch_ , no.” Pearl held her hands up defensively.

“This?” Amethyst presented a hot dog suit.

“Absolutely not.”

“What about… this?”

“Never.”

“This!”

“Amethyst who do you think I am? Really…”

“Ooh! This!”

“Steven, I really…”

“You didn’t say no!”

“N-now Steven…”

“I mean, she didn’t say no to the banana suit either…” Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“C’mon Pearl!” Steven clutched the costume he picked, and donned his best puppy dog face. He was convinced Pearl couldn’t resist it.

“Ugh, where did you go, Garnet? Help me out here!” Pearl was beginning to lose her cool.

“Yo,” Garnet responded, suddenly appearing behind Pearl, who nearly fell over. Garnet was decked in a bell-bottomed jumpsuit in swirly jewel tones, accessorized with gold hoop earrings and a studded belt and platform boots to match.

“Garnet, you’re not helping!” Pearl wailed.

“Pearl, _pleeeeease_ ….” Steven begged some more.

“The things I put up with…” Pearl grumbled, broken. She begrudgingly took the dress - a simple black a-line number with bell sleeves and a purple spider web lace overlay - and the pointy black hat from Steven and dragged herself to the dressing room.

 

“Okay but before we head out, we have to take a picture!” Steven handed his phone off to Mr. Smiley to take the picture for them.

“Do we really have to?” Pearl adjusted her dress uncomfortably.

“Everyone say cheese!” Mr. Smiley held the phone up.

“Cheese!” Everyone - except for Pearl - said in unison.

 

 


End file.
